


Forgot Something:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Date, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Restaurants, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 18:30:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny treated Steve to a wonderful first date, Steve realizes that he forgot something, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Forgot Something:

*Summary: Danny treated Steve to a wonderful first date, Steve realizes that he forgot something, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams fell in love with his partner, Commander Steve McGarrett, when he went shirtless the first time in front of him. He knew that he was screwed at that moment. The Blond also wanted to do something special, & he knew what he had to do.

 

He never got to do that, cause the attraction was so intense, They ended up sleeping together. It was fantastic, He knew that he had to do it right, The Loudmouth Detective started planning the perfect night for his lover.

 

Steve was so suspicious the whole time, even that evening. He gasped, as they got to the restaurant, “This is the most popular restaurant on the island, It’s so hard to get into, You didn’t have to do this, Danno”, he said, as he was deeply touched by the gesture.

 

“Babe, Yes, I did, You always give a lot of yourself, I know that your life wasn’t easy, You deserved to be loved, & shown love, With me, You are gonna get that”. Steve got emotional, & kissed him deeply, & said, “I love you”, The Hunky Brunette looked into his eyes lovingly, as he said this.

 

“I love you too, Come on, Super Seal, Let’s enjoy our night”, The Shorter Man said, as they composed themselves, & went inside, so they can start their date officially, & right. Steve was lucky to have a man, that loved this much, who would go through all of this trouble for their relationship.

 

They were walking hand in hand to Steve’s front door, The Five-O Commander said with a smile, “ I forgot something, There is something that I have to tell you”, He kissed him passionately, The Blond returned it with just as much force. The Former Seal pulled his golden adonis with him, & they were heading in for some hot sex.

 

The End.


End file.
